criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Gift of Ice
A Gift of Ice is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 6th case of the game. It is the first one to take place in White Desert, a district of Selium. Plot Following the note and Jordan's warning, the player and Madison went to to White Desert, a heavily snow and cold district caught by a nuclear winter to see from the first hand what is going on. As the team tried to to trip while sliding down the frozen road they eventually get on the path to the old cabin frozen cabin and upon seeing it they started to approach it, with thoughts that there might be someone they can talk about the threat. While approaching, the player's eye caught a strange figure laying near the sidewalk. Madison followed the player and eventually they were in front of their another murder investigation as the team discovered a stabbed body of a local camerawoman Elizabeth Frost. After shipping the body to their medic's room, the team started to expand the investigation by informing the victim's father Gideon Frost about the murder. From him the team found about the victim's passion for ice skating so they decided to search a frozen lake where the team discovered that she used to hang out with her friend, a cheerleader Lexy Joker. They also discovered that the victim had an interaction with an orphan knows as Biggi. When the team finished with interrogation they returned to the headquarters to get the autopsy report from Gertrude. Gertrude informed then that the victim was stabbed fatally in the heart, but that the killed didn't stop with that but continued to stab her, eventually making all together six stab wounds. She also determined that the murder weapon isn't a blade, but an very hard icicle, but also that by the angle and wound position discovered that the killer's dominant hand is left. They decided to back to the expedition, recapping the case in the meantime. As they walked though the snow a sudden scream occurred following by loud rawr and a word "Bigfoot!". Hearing the scream, Madison's sense for action rise up as she told the player that they will follow the scream. Running through the woods, the team eventually came across a destroyed plane, that per Madison, crashed into this mountain 4 months ago. Seeing that there's no one to be found they decided to look around as the scream came from this place. After search up the remain the team found reason to approach a mysterious magician Gregorio Salvation. They also bumped into the previously mentioned Bigfoot, but with the fact that the Bigfoot is just a hermit knows as Yeton. Shortly after that the team decided to approach Lexy once again because of her argument with the victim. She confessed the argument, saying that they were lovers but that she is more of an open soul then a relationship girl, while the victim wanted a strong relationship. They as well, per Milo, found that the victim's father was the one that crash the plane, prompting the team to see him again. He said that is true and that everyday he regrets and all the innocent souls who died there just makes his conscience heavier and unbearable and that only person he would tell her problems was his daughter, but that he always had fears that she would expose it one day. Mid-investigating, as the team slowly started to adapt to a new climate in the region, a ground under Madison started to move, making her to fall down the mountain together with all the snow. The grounds slowly collapses down together with Madison, but then a quick reflex of Yeton saved Madison from her doom. still in shock they decided to give another look at the crashed plane. They went there and discovered that an old magic book containing victim's name written in blood next to a death curse, prompting the team to interrogate Gregorio again. He said that the victim was very skeptic about his abilities and that he knew that she was secretly jealous of his "above natural" abilities. They also spoke to Biggi again after the team discovered that he stole victim's belongings. He broke in tears and said that he didn't want to do that to his only friend but that only that way he could'v survive the winter that strikes the district. The team also spoke with Yeton, finding that the victim and him had a bit of a struggle. Finally, when the team had the clear picture of the evidence they were able to arrest victim's father, Gideon for the murder. Upon entering his house, Gideon looked at them, asking if they caught the killer. With a smirk, Madison nodded and said that he is the killer. Shocked to hear that he sit down, telling with a calm tone that he didn't kill his daughter. The team started to bomb him with the evidence until they got him to the corner, prompting him to confess. He hit his fist against the table, saying that HE deserved it. Madison raised her eyebrow as he stated that his daughter was his son, but that she was always girly and things and even with all severe disciplines he did to make her a man, she continued to act as a girl. He then shouted and even blamed her for his wife's death after she was unable to handle hearing the beating of the victim and her tears. Standing from his chair he started to walk around, explaining that his daughter broke every rule of the nature, opposed a God and took the hand of a devil by changing her gender into female. He also said that her "phase" brought a big shame on him and his personal reputation in the conservative political circles. Putting a creepy smirk on his face he said that his reputation mean all to him and that is he created a man, he would raise a man, not a woman. He continued with explanation, saying that as a father his job was to clean the trash and sinful person he created by saying that as her creator he has right to undo her life. Laughing madly he said that the victim was very cold hearted for opposing the nature and stood for herself against the domestic violence she was supposed to obey from him and that then he decided that is the time and went to the icicle valley and grabbed a thickest, sharpest and hardest icicle before heading towards her own cabin she lived after running away. He then kindly said that sh even then decided to be rude and started an argument, telling him to go away or she will call the police for the harassment. Then, he decided to shut her up and stabbed her directly into her heart. Felling the power and anger towards her he continued to stab her, but that his only mistake is not using the gloves while holding the icicle. Madison then cuffed him and took to Dionisio who contacted the White Desert Facility and made sure that he will be there a long time. After the arrest, Madison started to question the humanity, but at the point, Dionisio broke her thoughts, saying that they need to continues to work on what threat strikes this district and what connection it has with The Serpentinum. In that moment, Gregorio asked the team for a talk, telling them that near his place for magic practicing started to appear strange symbols. Gregorio said that he often practice his "magic" in the valley of icicle, which made the team to go there. After searching the place again, Madison and the player came across a broken metal that end up to be some sort of a golden ritual dagger, but covered in blood. After Milo analyzes it he confirmed that the blood is from Leonard Sins and that the dagger found here was used to cut his eyes out. He also said that he found traces of the frozen kerosene, that that team connected with a fallen plane but also that Leonard's murder could be connected to the threat that hides in the snow. After they returned to the lane remains they discovered, deep under the snow, an archaeological box with initials J.O, or Jupiter Occulet. They opened the box only to find a strange device inside that they send to Willow. She discovered that a device is an igniter for atoms that can tore them apart, or heal then, depending from the purpose, and that the same one is the one that was used to the disaster that struck the city. She then said that she found Yeton's fingerprints all over. They went to question him about all this, but he said that he didn't knew anything about it as he found it accidentally while searching for food, but that indeed, but also that he knew Jupiter and that they were friends and that Jupiter talked about Utopian world but before he disappeared he gave him a strange necklace while speaking about how he might lose his life and that some years after his death some disasters will happen.Then, the team requested a neckalce for the analyzes on what he nodded and gave them a necklace that they took to the lab. By Milo's research a necklace with a glass container in it who contain destabilized Osmionyx and said that if someone connect destabilized Osmionyx with an atomic weapon they could literally wipe out entire continent and build it on their own way, saying that Jupiter might knew what The Serpentinum is up to ad that he has a theory, but that he still have some tests to do to make himself sure in the theory. In the meantime, Dionisio came to the player for a help of personal matter. He said that his adoptive daughter, Mindy Quantum wants to visit him here in White Desert and that he didn't saw her in years after his husband broke up with him and took her away. He said that she need to arrive soon but that he wants to gift her something nice and thought that a new scarf could be a nice gift for her. The player suggested that they could go to see Lexy and that she could help him to find or make scarf for his daughter. When they asked Lexy she just smiled and accepted the offer, saying that the victim in her cabin has crochet set. The team they head towards the cabin where they found all required and went back to Lexy who crochet a cute scarf for Mindy. Once that was done, Dionisio asked the player for one more favor - Being there when he reunites with his daughter. The player accepted and they went to the district entrance train station to wait for Mindy. Once the train arrived, a little blondie girl exit the train, making Dionisio to run and hugs her. They he met her with the player and thanked them for being there to help him and said that they are free now and that they don't need to wait for them when is dinner time. With all finished, the team reunited in their headquarters, ready to speak about new possible discoveries. As the talking went on they got themselves in the corner with lack of clues. Then, Milo entered inside, saying that he found and proved his theory. Milo then showed a necklace and turned it around, revealing a snake symbol, after it showing a full lab analyses report and said that this Osmionyx contain three strange substances: 10 year old blood from Jupiter and Leonard and a living virus cell from now-deceased Horatio Hyperrun, a late head of multi-billionaire Hyperrun family. He then said that while doing his sick researches in the past he managed to create a biological-chemical weapon by taking some human cells and mutating them. On that, not getting used to his sick past, Hades said that if Hyperruns are involved it will be a huge investigation, but also that he heard how Hyperruns doing a banquet tomorrow night to celebrate a success of something. Entering the headquarters in that time, Dionisio said that he could put them on the invitation list as Victor Hyperrun is his friend, but he said that if they want to investigate them, they need to be super careful because they finance all re-buildings in the city. Agreed on that, Dionisio nodded and went to his office, getting the team on the invitation list as they started the plan of how to investigate the mansion without any interruption. Summary 'Victim' * Elizabeth Frost (Found stabbed on a frozen road) 'Murder Weapon' * Icicle 'Killer' * Gideon Frost Suspects GFrostWoH.png|Gideon Frost LJokerWoH.png|Lexy Joker BiggiWoH.png|Biggi GSalvationWoH.png|Gregorio Salvation YetonWoH.png|Yeton Quasi-Suspect(s) DQuantumQWoH.png|Dionisio Quantum MQuantumQC6WoH.png|Mindy Quantum Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks yak milk. * The Killer is left-handed. * The Killer drinks honey. * The Killer has blue eyes. * The Killer has frost bites. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Frosty Path (Clues: Victim's Body, Locket, Camera; Victim identified: Elizabeth Frost) *Examine Locket (Result: New suspect; New Suspect: Gideon Frost) *Examine Camera (Result: White Liquid) *Inform Gideon Frost about his daughter's death (New Crime Scene: Frozen Lake) *Investigate Frozen Lake (Clues: Locked Book, Pile of Stones) *Examine Locked Book (Result: Photo AlbumPicture) *Examine Picture (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Lexy Joker) *Examine Pile of Stone (Scarf; New Suspect: Biggi *See how Lexy Jker knew the victim *Speak to Biggi *Analyze White Liquid (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks yak milk) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Crashed Plane (Clues: Shoulder Bag, Bloody Ice, Footprint) *Examine Shoulder Bag (Result: Book) *Examine Book (Result: Name; New Suspect: Gregorio Salvation) *Examine Bloody Ice (Result: Bloody Icicle; Murder Weapon Classified: Icicle) *Examine Footprint (Result: Bootprint; New Suspect: Yeton) *Speak to Gregorio about the victim (Profile Updated: Gregorio drinks yak milk and is left-handed) *Speak to Yeton *Analyze Bloody Icicle (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks honey; New Crime scene: Icicle Valley) *Investigate Icicle Valley (Clues: Mini Fridge, Tablet) *Examine Tablet (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Examine Mini Fridge (Result: Test Tubes) *Question Lexy about the video (Profile Updated: Lexy drinks yak milk, is left-handed and drinks honey) *Analyze Test Tubes (06:00:00) *Question Gideon about his secret (Profile Updated: Gideon drinks yak milk, is left-handed and drinks honey) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Cockpit (Clues: Old Magic Book, Victim's Purse, Torn Vest) *Examine Old Magic Book (Result: Curse) *Examine Victim's Purse (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: Biggi's Hair) *Examine Torn Vest (Result: Spy-Vest) *Question Gregorio about the curse he wrote for the victim (Profile Updated: Gregorio drinks honey) *Ask Biggi why his hair is on the victim's stolen purse (Profile Updated: Biggi drinks yak milk and is left-handed) *Analyze Spy-Vast (06:00:00) *Question Yeton about the fight (Profile Updated: Yeton drinks yak milk, is left-handed and drinks honey) *Investigate Wooden Cabin Entrance (Clues: Broken Bottle, Heating Pillow) *Examine Broken Bottle (Result: Honey Bottle) *Examine Heating Pillow (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Honey Bottle (09:00:00; Attribute The Killer has blue eyes) *Analyze Skin Cells (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has frost bites) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to When Snowy Heaven Become Hell 1! When Snowy Heaven Become Hell 1 *See what Gregorio has to tell you (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Icicle Valley (Clues: Broken Gold) *Examine Broken Gold (Result: Bloody Ritual Dagger) *Analyze Bloody Ritual Dagger (06:00:00) *Investigate Crashed Plane (Clues: Pile of Snow) *Examine Pile of Snow (Clues: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box (Clues: Opened Box) *Analyze Opened Box (03:00:00) *Question Yeton about the fingerprints on the igniter (New Lab Sample: Weird Necklace) *Weird Necklace (03:00:00) *See what Dionisio has to tell you *Ask Lexy for the help *Investigate Wooden Cabin Entrance (Clues: Chest) *Examine Chest (Result: Opned Chest) *Give all requirements to Lexy (Reward: Scarf) *Wait with Dionios for Mindy Quentum (Reward: 2 000 coins) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:White Desert